The friendship
by beatlebabe2
Summary: The story of how Paul and George met as children and became friends. No bras were harmed in the making of this fan fiction.


Little Paul was by the side walk, playing with the kazoo his father bought for him. He was very cute child, with rosy red checks and the biggest brown eyes you'll ever see in your entire life. He was sad though. Because tomorrow school started again.

XXX

The next day, Paul hopped onto his bus and let out a big yawned. He hated walking early in the morning. He would rather write stongs all night. But he knew he couldn't. The bus rolled out a made a couple more stops, making the bus more crowded. Paul started out the window, looking out into the gray, dull down. He say the boats come and go, same with the people. He wondered why everyone was in such a rush. Someone had poked his shoulder and startled him. He turned to see a small boy with a gravity defining hair do and cute smile.

"Do ya mind if I sit ere, there's no other seats left?" the little boy said.

Paul nodded and he sat. They sat a few moments in silence.

"What you're name?" he asked.

"Paul and you?"

"I'm George."

"How old are you."

"7 and you're.."

"8."

The silence started again. Paul took out his notebook and started to doodle. George looked over to see what it was.

"What ya drawing?"

"A lady." he replied.

" Why?"

"They're pretty."

"Oh, she got some big hooters." George said, pointing to her breast.

"Yeah," Paul laughed, " Me Dad says they're better bigger."

" I wonder what they feel like." George wondered.

" Me too. But I think we'll find out when we're older."

" Me sister Louise, she has these big bras, I took one and collected stuff in them. I got a lot in there cause the cup were so huge"

They looked at each then burst into a fit of laughter.

" Why are we laughing?" Paul asked.

" Beats me, bras are just funny I guess"

Soon the bus stopped in front of the school. Paul signed, he didn't want the fun time to end.

"Hey," George got up, "I'll catch you later." He walked out of the bus.

"Bye."

Paul smiled to himself.

XXXX

The bell rang, Paul nearly bolted out of the classroom and out off the school. As he was heading to his bus, he walked by and he saw George. Only, something was wrong. George was crying while two older kids were tearing apart his backpack. Ripping up his textbooks and kicking around the pack. George tried to stop them but they kept pushing him around, calling him nasty names.

"Baby! Twat! Freak!"

Paul couldn't watch this anymore, he found a rock by his foot and threw it at one of the bullies head. It hit him, hard. He turned around and started to chase Paul.

"Run, George!" He screamed.

George grabbed his damaged backpack and ran as fast as his little legs could go. The big kids were catching up to them. They were pissed as hell.

" Come back here, ya pussies." they yelled.

"That's it, we're dead." George moaned.

Luckly, the bus appeared into sight. The little boys made it on as the doors were about to close and leave. They got seats in the back. They looked out the window and started to make faces at the older kids.

"Na, na, na suck it!" George teased.

" Losers." Paul said.

They two laughed and fooled around for a while longer.

" Um... thanks." George said.

"For what?"

" Sticking up for me, you were willing to get a beating for me?

Paul thought about that for a minute, "Yeah, I mean. Getting a beating with someone is better then getting a beating alone."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you can pick each other up."

They smiled at each other.

" Hey, ya wanna play at house today? George asked.

Paul nodded," Sure!"

XXX

After all the other kids were dropped off, Paul and George got off at modest, brick house.

"See ya later, Pa." George said to the bus driver.

They were walking up to the house, Paul gave George a confused looked.

"Why did you call he bus driver Pa?"

"Cause he's ma Dad, ya twit.'

"OOOOOh...cool."

The door swung open. A teenage girl was standing in front of them, hands on her hips.

" George, expalin to me why you destroyed my favorite bra!?" she exclaimed, holding up a bra full of mud and rocks and other things.

"Oh no" George mumbled.


End file.
